


The Sun On Your Skin

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Music, One Night Stands, Rockstar AU, Smut, rockstar!lance, the smut is slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: Keith didn't like being dragged to his brothers favourite bands concert. At least he hadn't liked it until he had seen their beautiful bassist, flirty and cocky Lance. A night, and everything is said and done, right?Right.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith hated his life. Not literally, he liked his job at the pet shelter, and he also liked going to college where he was studying to become an aeronautical engineer, but today, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself under the blankets of his bed and hide.  
  
Why did he agree to come with Shiro to a concert? Ah, right, bribery. He wasn't so sure about not having to do any dishes for two weeks being worth to go to this concert. Don't get him wrong, he sincerely liked rock music, he also loved going to concerts, but here he had to watch his brother being love struck.  
  
He wasn't even sure about the bands name, he just knew the singer was called Adam and apparently was “really handsome” and “so cute when he grins.” Keith sighed louder than necessary and Shiro promptly threw him a glance from the drivers seat.  
  
“Come on, you're gonna like them! It's not like I'm dragging you to a folklore or country music festival” he berated and Keith huffed. Yeah, it could be worse, but he also didn't know a single song of this band- what were they called again? He looked over to the CD stack below the used radio. Ah, “Altean Alchemists”, the name didn't sound too promising, maybe they wore middle age alchemists costumes and played on harps.  
  
Nah, that wasn't Shiros taste of music either.  
  
“I just don't want to see you making lovey dovey faces at some guy on the stage.” he mumbled back to his brother while he stared out of the window, watching the scenery fly by. They had been driving for half an hour already, but according to Shiro, they were close to the location the band played at.  
  
“Do I have to remind you of Rolo?” Shiro asked with a smug undertone and Keith couldn't fight the small, embarrassed blush which instantly appeared on his cheeks.  
  
“That was years ago!” and also his gay awakening “I don't like their music anymore anyways.” he huffed, stubbornly keeping on watching the trees which zoomed by the car and avoiding Shiros knowing smirk. Yeah, yeah, he also had had a phase where every wall in his room had been plastered with the face of a singer of one of the most popular bands in America. Shiros slobbering over Adam wasn't that extreme, but he still didn't want to see his older brother making heart eyes at someone.  
  
Minutes later, they finally arrived at the parking lot, which was already almost full and they snatched one of the last free spaces. It only would have been their luck if they hadn't gotten a free space, Keith thought grumpily. They got out, and he groaned at the sight of the long queue in front of the concert hall.  
  
“Really Shiro? At this rate we won't even see the stage” he huffed and crossed his arms. Shiro still didn't seem fazed, and he shrugged.  
  
“The location isn't as big as it looks, so even if we are all the way in the back, we'll still see enough of the band” he told him confidently, got their jackets out of the trunk and joined the queue after locking his car.  
  
“Well then” mumbled Keith and followed him, putting on his own leather jacket. He fit perfectly into the lively crowd, which wasn't a big surprise, but still made him instantly relax a bit. Many of them wore black clothes only, which was Keith's daily attire, except for some red and purple shirts the one or other day. He also wasn't the only one with a studded belt or Dr Martens, neither was he the only one wearing fingerless gloves.  
  
Okay, so they actually were a proper rock band. He guessed he could have known that much, considered Shiro also wore his typical dark outfit, which he only wore outside of work. Being a lawyer and walking around with studded belts and combat boots wasn't that convicting, so he had to tone it down most of the time.  
  
After a few more minutes, the queue began moving forward. By now, Shiro and Keith weren't the end of the queue anymore and it had lengthened considerably. Keith was skeptical about the size of the location. Surely it had to be pretty big to fit all those people in? The queue moved pretty fast and after a short time they both were in the foyer.  
  
“I'll go buy a shirt, they'll be sold out after the concert” told him Shiro and was gone a second after. The black haired male merely rolled his eyes and decided to get two beers as long as Shiro was gone. He was glad he finally was of legal drinking age since a few months, it always has been a pain in the ass to go to concerts with Shiro being a lawyer.  
  
He actually wasn't that strict, but Keith still didn't like doing it around his brother.  
  
He got their drinks just when Shiro arrived back at his side, a new, how surprising, black shirt looped through his belt and a grin on his face.  
  
“I just saw their bassist at the merchandise booth, we had a little chat, hes really nice” he instantly told him, and Keith grunted in acknowledgment.  
  
“Don't go off and develop a crush on both of them” he mumbled to which his brother laughed heartily.  
  
“Nah, he's too young and I'm pretty sure he's taken” he grinned and walked towards the main hall, which was filling up steadily.  
  
Surprisingly, they still got a pretty decent spot, no huge mountains of men standing in front of Keith, as well no people with stinky armpits. He took another sip of his beer, watching the people, while Shiro eagerly took pictures of the stage. Some girls giggled at something on their phone, one of them swooning loud enough for him to hear. “I can't wait for seeing him at real, do you think his eyes will be as blue as on the pictures?” she squealed and Keith rolled his eyes. Fangirls. Hopefully, they wouldn't scream too loudly, he has had enough cases in which he couldn't even hear the music anymore.  
  
Finally, the lights dimmed down to a dark blue and the enthusiastic crowd cheered, as artificial smoke rose around them and hid the stage, just a few moving shadows were visible.  
  
Then, the bass strung, and Keith actually perked up a bit.  
  
The band made a loud entrance, immediately jumping in with a loud, fast song which made the crowd move with them excitedly. The rhythm and radiant energy of them didn't stop at Keith, he actually liked what they were doing so far.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
The smoke finally disappeared fully and gave way to the stage, on which Keith immediately recognized their lead singer. Adam.  
  
He sneaked a glance at Shiro, who, of course, stared at Adam with flushed cheeks. Keith rolled his eyes but couldn't fight the small smile on his lips. His brother was a big softy after all.  
  
He let his eyes wander over the stage, finding their drummer. A tall guy with shaggy blonde hair held back in a ponytail and a scar on his cheek, already sweating but fully invested in his drumming. He moved on, there was a girl, playing a guitar and looking pretty similar to their drummer. Maybe they were siblings?  
  
Then he found the bassist Shiro had told him about before and his eyes fixated on him, widening slightly.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
Brown skin glowing in the ever changing light, his hair already being slightly wet and quick fingers dancing alongside the strings. His eyes were half lidded in concentration, his body moved like fluid to the quick beats of the music. And, holy shit, his biceps.  
  
Keith swallowed as a hot shiver rushed down his back. How could someone be this stunning? The bassist already held his attention captured, there was no way of him actually focusing on the rest of the band, he was entirely fine with just watching this young man.  
  
That sounded creepy, but Keith didn't particularly care, he wouldn't see him anyways. Also, the girls in front were much more obvious in their pining than him.  
  
The band continued their setlist, song after song was played and Keith found himself actually enjoying the concert. They were really good, made the crowd excited and singing with them, sometimes they even actually made moshpits in which Keith joined as well.  
  
But he couldn't stop watching their bassist. He was undoubtedly good, of course, but just watching him was an experience. He interacted with the people a lot, grinning at them and winking. He was flirty, which fit him incredibly good, but also made almost everyone in the room swoon. His confident smirk made Keith shiver from time to time and he found himself wishing that this smirk would be directed at him directly. Which was ridiculous.  
  
Keith tugged off his jacket, the air in the venue now was warm and humid from all the sweating and moving bodies, which did not only affect the crowd. The band was sweating as well, Adam already put off his jacket, and it looked like the bassist was going to do so as well. Seconds later, Keith got his confirmation, and the screaming of fangirls filled the room. It was a mystery to Keith, why he also felt like joining them in their screaming.  
  
He took a deep breath, fighting down the flush on his cheeks, and looked away. And found Shiro's knowing glint in his eyes. Well shit.  
  
His brother rose an eyebrow and Keith frowned at him, clearly showing him his displeasure. Shiro didn't back off though, but added a small smirk as well a few short eyebrow wiggles. Oh, he was fucked, he wouldn't hear the end of his teasing on their way to their hotel they stayed at over night. Keith stubbornly looked away again, which caused him to watch the bands bassist again.  
  
Who was staring right at him.  
  
Keith immediately flushed to both ears, but couldn't turn away his gaze. He was captivating, and the smirk which grew wider per seconds made him feel things, he didn't want to feel in public at all. He would definitely deny the small whimper he made seconds after the bassist looked away again. Shit, he was so screwed.  
  
Half an hour later and a lot of suffering on Keith's side, the 'Altean Alchemists' played their last song of the set. They finished with a drum roll, the bass accompanying it to the deafening cheers of the crowd. Keith cheered with them, alongside Shiro and the girls in front of him. They most definitely had gained a new fan, he was sure he would keep on listening to their music.  
  
Seconds later, a drumstick sailed over their heads and a lucky guy caught it with an enthusiastic scream. The drummer kept on throwing his spare sticks into the crowd and Keith watched the bassist doing the same with his guitar picks. Their eyes met again and he automatically rose his hands. A short grin, and he promptly threw his last pick towards Keith, who caught it with a bit of a struggle and stared at the blue plastic with big eyes.  
  
“Well done, Keith” Shiro chuckled next to him, and he blushed, shoving the guitar pick in his pocket.  
  
“Let's just get out of here, I need fresh air.” he grumbled, and Shiro nodded with a grin.  
  
“Yeah, let's do that. We could stop at a McDonald's on our way to the hotel, I'm starving” he suggested as he followed Keith outside, the crisp night air being refreshing to them. Keith nodded, he also had gotten hungry a few minutes ago, and he definitely wouldn't say 'no' to a Big Mac.  
  
They made their way to Shiro's car, drunk and cheering people stumbling in their path occasionally. Keith wasn't even annoyed at them, he still thought about glowing brown skin and long fingers playing the strings. Those fingers certainly were fast, he almost wanted to know-  
  
Nope, not going there, he decided firmly and closed the car's door a bit harder than necessary, to which Shiro gave a disapproving hum. Keith ignored him.  
  
“Sooo- how did you like the concert?” Shiro asked, of course. His brother knew him better than anyone else, of course he would know if Keith behaved differently than usual.  
  
“It was fine.” he answered curtly.  
  
“Just fine?” Shiro prodded, but Keith didn't let himself be taunted. He already was pretty much screwed, the sharp jaw and soft brown skin wouldn't disappear from his minds eye, so he didn't need a teasing Shiro as well.  
  
“Just fine, yes. Watch the road” he grumbled, turned up the radio to signal his unwillingness and Linkin Park blared through the small car.  
  
The fifteen minute ride to McDonald's was filled with their silence and loud rock music. The mood wasn't sour by any means, Shiro relived the moments from the concert of his favourite band, Keith indulged in his own memories as well. Damn, it's been a while since someone had shaken him like that. He frowned, watching the lights of the city pass by.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the relatively empty parking lot. They entered, and Keith saw that the McDonald's was pretty empty as well, a couple flirting in a corner and a huge man sitting at another table, feeding his just as huge dog fries.  
  
Just a normal night at McD's, Keith supposed.  
  
They ordered their food, everyone their usuals, and waited for it to be readied. Bored, Keith scrolled through his facebook feed and someone walked past him, shouting something to the group he came with. Keith briefly looked up and immediately recognized the drummer of the Altean Alchemists. His eyes widened, this was just his luck. His gaze flitted to Shiro, and he wasn't surprised to see him already talking to their singer- Adam.  
  
He was blushing, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Damn, his brother was screwed.  
  
Their food got called out, and Keith hurried to collect the tray. “Thanks” he mumbled to the tired waiter and joined Shiro, wordlessly showing him their food.  
  
“Ah- yeah, we should probably-” he gestured, gaze still helplessly fixated on Adam. Wow, he really had forgotten about their life supporting food? Impossible.  
  
“You can join us, if you want. The others should have taken a table already, just go to them and tell them I invited you.” Adam easily suggested, and Keith could basically watch Shiro melt away.  
  
“Sweet, let's go Shiro” Keith pushed his brother, half of his brain wheezing over how his brother was a mess, half panicking about 'the others'- did he mean their bassist? He supposed there was just one way to find out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They walked to the back of the room and found the other two which were joined by some other people. Keith walked up to them, actively avoiding looking at the beauty sitting at the head side of the table.   
  
“Hey, Adam told us to join you, if its no problem?” he let it sound like a question, to make sure they could protest if they wanted the table for their own.  
  
“Adam is always too nice.” huffed the girl who looked a lot like the drummer. “Sure, join us. It's chill” she continued and waved at the empty seats. Keith nodded in thanks, shoving Shiro slightly so he would finally snap out of his frozen, fanboying stage.   
  
He sat down and finally made his mistake. He looked up, immediately meeting sharp deep blue eyes which were fixated on him. A delicious shiver jolted down his back and he swallowed as he felt the heat rising up his cheeks.   
  
The man smirked, very well knowing about his influence. The smirk wasn't just a cocky one, wasn't just self- assured. There was a dangerous, daring edge to it, a beckoning. Heat spread in Keith's limbs and belly and he licked his lips, slowly. He saw the guys eyes flickering down, widening slightly and the smirk grew.  
  
“Food's ready!” Adam cheered and sat down a table, the other guy joined them now as well. Keith jolted out of the electric filled tension “I'm sure you know us, but just to do the formalities. That's Matt, our drummer. His sister Pidge is our guitarist, and there's also Lance, our bassist.” he grinned. “And over there are Allura, Coran, Acxa and Lotor, our crew members. The others are probably already in our hotel” he shrugged, finishing introducing everyone.   
  
Lance. His name was Lance. It fit him, in a way.  
  
“What about you?” Adam asked and sat down, instantly opening the box with his chicken nuggets.  
  
“I'm Shiro, and that's my brother Keith, which I had to drag to the concert today” Shiro introduced them and Keith groaned. Wow, way to collect bonus points.  
  
“Well, I hope next time you won't have to be dragged” came an answer, in which Keith could basically feel the smirk in. Lance leaned forward, eyes still glued to Keith, shining with obvious and blatant interest. Keith vaguely saw Pidge rolling her eyes and muttering something about “He's found his prey for tonight”, leaning over to Lotor, who just snorted with a nod.   
  
Keith swallowed, his throat was very dry, suddenly and he scrambled to get his drink, using it to give himself an excuse to distract him. He tried to make out the lively conversations at the table, but he literally couldn't. His gaze always traveled back to Lance, who watched him, not even trying to conceal his obvious interest.   
  
Oh, fuck it. Keith decided, ate hist last fry, and got up, clearly signaling that he was done. “I'm going to smoke” he announced, Shiro threw him a gaze which told him, that he knew exactly what Keith was intended on doing. He briskly walked towards the exit, quickly checking whether he had his phone with him and fumbled to get a cigarette out of his leather jacket pocket.  
  
“Hey, hot stuff.” a sultry voice made him shiver. “Do you really need your smoke now or can we go to our hotel?” asked Lance, a small smile dancing on his lips.   
  
“Nah, let's go” decided Keith, giving up the try to tug out his cigarettes. Lance beamed, took his hand and walked on the parking lot, towards a beautiful, dark blue motorbike.   
  
“Whoa, that one is nice” mumbled Keith, as he admired the sleek, but still kind of bulky form and Lance smiled proudly.   
  
“She's perfect. Blue always has to come to our tours, or either I'd miss her too much.” he admitted as he threw the helmet to Keith. “Put this on, it's not far from here” he ordered and got up while Keith complied. Well, hey there, helmet hair. Seconds later both of them were seated, Keith had his arms slung around Lance and his heart beat thrummed in his chest. He wasn't afraid of motorbikes, hell no, he had his own one back home in their garage, but the closeness to Lance made him weak in his knees.   
  
Apparently not only there.  
  
Lance sped up, leaving the parking lot and weaving his way through the nightly traffic. He was a good rider, no wobbles or sudden brakes and Keith found himself relaxing. It was rather short lived though, as soon as Keith saw the hotel coming up, he stiffened up again.   
  
It was not his first spontaneous one night stand. It wasn't his first ride either. Still, something about Lance made him excited and nervous at the same time, almost like he wanted to show himself off, to make a lasting impression. Which was absurd.   
  
They parked, and Keith got off Blue with slightly wobbly legs and gave back Lance's helmet. The brown haired boy smirked at him, took his hand again and led them to his room, slightly rushing.   
  
The door got pushed open, slammed close again, and not even a second later, Keith got pushed against the door, hot lips claiming his own with a desperate ferociousness, which Keith returned without a trace of hesitation.   
  
Their hands scrambled to tug off their clothes. Keith leather jacket landed somewhere over a chair, his boots were haphazardly thrown in a corner, in which Lances sneakers joined soon as well.   
  
“Top- ah- or bottom?” Lance gasped in their kiss and Keith shrugged, honestly not caring at all. He liked both, he liked to see where everything ended up.  
  
“Alright” Lance grinned and his fingers found Keith's belt, the jeans already got uncomfortable, his bulge pushing against the fabric.   
  
“Can I ride you?” he asked, as he knelt down to tug off Keith's jeans, and he groaned at the image. God, how beautiful this man would look, sucking off his dick. But he'd be just as beautiful riding him.  
  
“Yeah- just-” he gasped out, bucking his hips as Lance teasingly trailed a finger over his dark red briefs. “Get off your clothes” he moaned impatiently.   
  
“Red is your color.” Lance commented, but got up again, swiftly slipping out of his shirt and jeans, only leaving him in a pair of dark blue panties. Shit, he was so damn beautiful. Keith swallowed, as his eyes raked over Lances lithe form, his endlessly long legs, his unblemished brown skin. He was stunning. Keith really didn't know how he had gotten so lucky.   
  
“Your turn” demanded Lance, and Keith complied, throwing his shirt across the room and attacking Lances lips again afterwards. The skin on skin contact made currents zap through them, made them hotter as they already were, made them desperate for more and more and more.   
  
Distinctly, Keith felt his legs bump against the bed and hey both fell down on it, writhing and gasping, rutting against each other.  
  
“Off- off!” whispered Lance, tugging on Keith's briefs, seconds later they joined the clothes on the floor, Lances were there not long after as well. Lances fingers buried themselves in Keith's dark hair, tugging him down to deepen their kiss. With a small sound, the brown skinned male flipped them, so that he was seated on Keith's thighs, just centimeters from touching his erection.  
  
There was a fire burning in his veins, making his body tingle and grow hotter by any second. Lances quick fingers slid all over his body, leaving burning trails in their wake. This man would be the death of him. Keith sat up, Lance still sitting on his thighs and his hand traveled to his ass, squeezing it with a small groan.   
  
“Ah- you've been wanting to do that for a while, right?” Lance smirked with a moan, rutting against the black haired male. Keith didn't answer, but Lance knew his answer anyways. He didn't stop at his perky butt and began to prepare Lance.   
  
“Hnn- you know what you're doing” the boy on his lap mumbled and rotated his hips to meet Keith's wriggling fingers. “I like it when it hurts, though, so you don't have to do it for super long” he admitted, watching Keith with his lidded gaze.   
  
“Alright, tell me when you're ready” he answered, and his other hand gripped Lances fully erect member to begin to edge him on. “I don't want you to come until I did” he whispered, eagerly watching Lances reaction. He moaned and nodded with another small jerk of his hips.  
  
So he liked to be ordered around, huh?  
  
Keith smirked a little, and sped up doing his work. Soon enough, Lance gave small moans with each curl of his fingers  
  
“I'm ready, Keith” he whispered, hand wrapping around his wrist. He leaned over and quickly found a condom in his jacket pocket, which he gave Keith. He slipped it on, eyes only leaving Lance for a few seconds. “Lean back and enjoy.” he grinned the moment Keith finished, before he finally sank down on him with a loud moan.   
  
Keith's hands balled to fists, crumbling the sheets between them as he moaned as well, eyes closing in bliss. Lance was wonderfully tight and warm, and he knew what he was doing as well, every movement making bright sparks exploding through his body.   
  
“God- you're such a good boy” he whispered raggedly and Lance moaned.   
  
“Just- just Lance is enough” he gasped out with a small grin and closed his eyes as he angled his body differently, not slowing down for a second. Keith rolled his eyes, he had a feeling Lance was just naturally dorky, but this was also part of his irresistible charm.   
  
“I'm close, Keith-” he whispered, getting sloppier but not slower and Keith nodded, thrusting up to meet his movements, which caused the brown skinned male to whimper loudly.   
  
“You know the rules” he whispered back, watching Lance clench his muscles to keep from coming. He was close as well, but Lance didn't have to know that.  
  
A mischievous glance made him lose his rhythm.  
  
“I've been so good, do I get my reward, daddy?” he asked innocently, and Keith gasped at the sudden rush of lust slamming through his body. He came with a small shout, his hands digging into Lances thighs. Seconds later, he felt Lances warm come landing on his upper body and he watched his blissed out face. He really was beautiful, and a sudden wave of possessiveness startled him. He wanted to be the only one to see Lance like that, but this was impossible.  
  
Lance came down his high a few seconds later, flopping down next to Keith, breathing heavily.   
  
“Whew, that one was nice” he grinned “Didn't knew you liked being called daddy” he added, eyes glinting in the light of the hotel room. Keith huffed, he hadn't know that about himself either.   
  
“You learn something new every day” he grunted as he got up to get a towel and clean up. He threw another fresh one to the still lazying Lance and he began to clean up as well.   
  
“Stay the night, its too late to catch a bus by now” he mumbled after he had climbed under the bed sheets and Keith shrugged.   
  
“Alright, if you're okay with that” he joined Lance in the bed, taking his phone with him and quickly sending a short message to his brother.  
  
“Yeah, I'm a cuddler, so it benefits me” he mumbled, already half asleep as he slung a long brown arm around Keith. He rolled his eyes but drifted off to sleep as well after he had put his phone away, a little smile left forgotten on his lips.   
  
~  
  
A car honked in front of the hotel and Keith blearily opened his heavy eyelids. He yawned, the stale air in the room didn't do much to help him waking up quicker. He slowly righted himself up, pushing Lances leg away.   
  
He stopped in his movement as he saw the morning sun painting Lance's skin in a beautiful golden brown.   
  
He was so stunning, it gave Keith's heart a painful tug. How could a human be this pretty, this perfect?  
  
He swallowed and flinched as the car honked again. Keith got up, searching his clothes and carding a hand through his hair at the same time. He slipped in his jacket and threw another gaze to Lance. He couldn't just leave like that. With a small groan and cursing his heart, he took one of the hotels note papers and scribbled a quick “for a coffee” on it, leaving it on the table with a few dollar notes.   
  
He snatched his gloves and was out, walking towards his brothers car, who was just close to honk a third time, leaving the sleeping beauty behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres the smut c:


End file.
